<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>去披萨吧！ by Ambulocetus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867894">去披萨吧！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus'>Ambulocetus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Library of Ruina (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时隔多年(?)的风物志更新。<br/>Zwei，令人发胖的后巷披萨，以及赶报告季节的故事。过去的伙伴和现在的伙伴，任由感情随着时间推移的话，多少还是会改变的吧。<br/>顺便ooc预警。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>去披萨吧！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>茱莉亚拜托伊莎多拉拿来放在桌子上订书机和回形针，喊了好几声也不见应答，只看见黑发的同事用肩膀夹住手机一个劲地一边点头一边应声，然后站起身胡乱地摸索，摸索了半晌也不知道该拿什么，显然是光顾着听筒另一端的声音而没注意到她，甚至险些把整齐叠好准备收录的文档整个扫到地上。茱莉亚猜测她一定又是在聊些“预计送达时间”之类的话题，无奈地呼出一口气，她只能撑住了工位中间的挡板，伸长了胳臂去够那些小玩意儿。</p><p> </p><p>这是距离工资考核的前一周，而Zwei南部六科办公室的一角已经连续三天充斥着只属于外卖特有的一闻上去就知道不利于健康的油腻食物香气，和空气清新剂与墨水味儿混在一起，让人更加提不起精神做纸面工作，恨不得马上能出去外勤。</p><p>通常确实只有这种要连着赶出委托结算和巡查报告的档口才有必要吃这些东西，但这种频率让茱莉亚忍不住怀疑伊莎多拉是不是爱上了这种糟糕的餐饮作息。过去在事务所里，衫还会说一说——虽然这些健康小贴士里的九成以上都被伊莎多拉不耐烦地搁置了——不过现在，虽然Zwei办公室里和平日里一样忙碌并且严肃，但是从把规矩挂在嘴边的伊莎多拉拿起手机的那一刻起，或许叫个外卖就变成了可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的事情，前提是能妥善处理的话。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，茱莉亚其实也不算是讨厌这些，她只是好奇同事今天又擅自点了些什么。当她这样想着，略微睁开了眯眯眼朝那边投去目光的时候，伊莎多拉已经消失在了工位上，于是她走过去把那些没打上订书钉的纸摞起来，就像她疲惫的时候伊莎多拉会为她做的一样。别扭的黑发女性从来不会大张旗鼓地宣扬关心，只悄悄地把便当和点心分过来一半，然后做完遗漏下的活计，再用带着点刻薄的语气数落。往往这时候，她的脸会涨得微红、而本人将这称之为气恼，气恼同伴的不争气。</p><p>不过实际是怎样的，或许仅有茱莉亚还有衫可以评价。</p><p> </p><p>等到她把那些纸张都放进厚重的文件夹里的时候，伊莎多拉板着脸推开办公室的门，看得出是和那些毫无服务业素质的外卖员小吵了一架，提溜着的纸盒子仿佛经历了惨烈的碰撞，边角都皱巴巴地扭曲着但至少还维持着基本的形态，隐约能看到从里面溢出到盒子表面的红色酱汁。光是看着盒子的形状就能猜出来里面放着披萨。</p><p>这不是什么香浓馥郁的珍馐，只不过是后巷快餐店里拿出来的一块再普通不过的披萨，说不定仅仅被草率地从冷冻里加热过后塞进纸盒，上面点缀的不是罗勒而是酸溜溜的菠萝还有廉价培根，再经由了粗暴的外卖员之手，让任何一个真正热爱这种食物的人都不忍直视。不过，能够温暖在午休时间还在奋笔疾书的人冷冰冰的胃和心脏。</p><p>伊莎多拉把站在她工位上的茱莉亚并没有用上力气地推开，咕哝着为什么要来“多管闲事”，掀开了状态糟糕的盒盖，在同事发出疑问之前先划开了其中的一片，用餐巾纸包着递了过去，直到茱莉亚接受那份别扭的好意之前都不会放下手去。</p><p> </p><p>她呼出一口气，握住了弧边、朝着尖角咬了下去。松脆的饼底会散落下许多碎屑，得仔细地擦拭去。酱料从纸巾上面洇了出来把手指烫红，茱莉亚在同事看不到的地方小小地嘬了一下指尖，酸甜的味道充斥了口腔，然后抿紧嘴唇。她不习惯在吃东西的时候继续整理报告，因而茱莉亚通常是站着，倚靠在办公桌的边沿，把余光投向伊莎多拉鼓起来的面颊，那里还残留着一些十多年前的幼稚痕迹。</p><p>与茱莉亚相比，伊莎多拉的吃相要粗野、又或许该说是“直接”许多，大抵会让看到的人更加坐实她所会留下的凶巴巴的第一印象，但，在其他意味上她也具备着勾起人食欲的活泼。撩开碍事地垂下的两条马尾，大口地将芝士连带着饼底咬下，也不管会拉扯多长就那样咀嚼着，任由带着奶香味的丝垂落到将近桌面的位置，顺便伸出舌尖舔舐去嘴角粘上的番茄汁，左右手快要分别搁到办公桌的两头：一手握着原子笔有些歪扭地快速往下誊抄，而另一手则努力把握着缺了一角的扁平三角的重心，不打算让炙烤得软烂的青椒或是白蘑菇掉落在纸张和桌面上。所有的一切都只是为了能再快些把手里的食物不着痕迹地全部塞进胃里——说到底，叫一份外卖也不过是为了能多争取点写报告的时间，可是这里也没人想让古怪的上司看到垃圾桶里空掉的披萨盒，或是文章里某处晕染开的油渍。</p><p>她们和往常一样轮换地从托盘上面拿走披萨，直到那里剩下两三片的时候陷入推脱的沉默。所用的理由无非是“吃饱了”或是“怕吃胖”，然而那并不能算是完全的事实，至少，那种香味还是诱人的，但这不是能尽量取用自己喜欢的食物的场合。柔软的芝士已经因为热度的散去而变得口感糟糕起来，而在下班之前这些东西必须和它的包装一起彻底消失。最终，伊莎多拉甩过脸去，有些僵硬地摸走一块塞进嘴里，表示如果茱莉亚不想，那她会处理掉剩下的部分，随即重新埋头进工作当中。</p><p> </p><p>茱莉亚隔着磨砂有机玻璃板看着同事的模样，突然地感觉有些羡慕。不知道是该羡慕她的好食欲、得到的提拔，亦或是她分类整理情报的能力，还是单纯地因为没法再像过去那样无虑地笑出声来或是真心实意地夸赞对方。意识到的时候她们的视线在空中相碰了一瞬，伊莎多拉噎住咳嗽起来，而茱莉亚别开目光的速度比她要更加快一些。</p><p>不会再有相视一笑了。</p><p>以前虽然也还是别扭的女孩和温柔的女孩的事情，但不知道什么时候就变成了另一种样子。有很多个瞬间茱莉亚觉得伊莎多拉不应该那样逞强，然而说出关心比强迫关心难上太多。</p><p> </p><p>于是她伸出手去拿走了剩下两片的其中一片。彻底凉掉的披萨是成年人会有的客气和疏离，就算失去了美味也要全部咽下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>